Wouldn't It Be Nice
by itsactuallycorrine
Summary: Based on the Beach Boys song by the same name, Puck and Rachel imagine their future together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rachel frowned and whimpered as her boyfriend pulled away from her kiss. "Noah," she groaned, fisting her hand into his shirt. "Don't go."

Puck took another nip at her lips, then another, before he reluctantly pulled back. "Baby, you know I don't want to, but…"

"Curfew." She spat it like a curse, but released him. Sitting up, she tried to smooth her skirt as Noah sought control of his body. "I wish our parents would realize that we're practically adults and cease to try to control us."

"Rach," Puck said with a smirk. "Two words: baby, ATM."

She sighed. "That's ancient history, Noah! You've been a model of self-restraint since your time at the juvenile correctional facility. Besides, that explains _your_ curfew, but not mine!"

Puck stood up from her bed and slid back into his Converse. "Yeah, well, my mom and your dads apparently like to _talk_, and apparently my crazy yenta mother thought it was a good idea."

"What? I thought your mother liked us being together."

"She does, babe," he soothed, slipping his wallet back into his back pocket. "But she's fucking crafty. She knew that if you had the same rules I did, there's no way you'd let me break them."

Rachel huffed out a laugh and curled her fingers into Puck's belt loop, pulling him closer. "Little does she know what kind of animal you've turned me into."

Puck groaned low in his throat and bent to leave a lingering kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Rachel," he murmured into her mouth, combing his fingers through her beautiful, silky hair. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

Pouting, Rachel watched him walk to the door. "Noah?" she called as he moved into the hall. "I love you."

"Love you, too, babe," he replied with a wink, and then he was gone.

Puck had barely even landed on his mattress before his phone was buzzing with an incoming call.

"I already miss you," Rachel sighed before he could even get out a greeting. "I wish you could just stay with me."

He hummed in agreement as he ditched his jeans and shirt and lay back on his pillows. "I'd love to sleep with you," he confessed quietly. "Not just sex – which is amazing, by the way – but actually, like, really sleep. Fuck, baby, and to wake up with you every morning…"

"Noah." Puck could hear the emotion in her voice. "One day, right?"

"Yeah, baby, one day. I just wish today was that day."

"Me, too. Sometimes I think… if we just- never mind. It's stupid."

He sat up straight in bed. "Rach, what is it?"

"If we- if we were married, our parents wouldn't be able to tell us what to do. We could live together, sleep together, and just- just- _be_ in love, instead of trying to fit our relationship into their standards!"

"Married?" Puck was speechless. Literally fucking speechless. He could do nothing but gape at his bedroom walls as Rachel steamrolled through her argument.

Until, that is, her voice tapered off. "Unless… Noah, unless you don't want to marry me."

His mind spun as he frantically grasped for the right thing to say. Preferably something that wouldn't get his ass dumped. "Rachel." He sucked in a breath and blew out it noisily. "Babe, of course, I want to marry you. One day. But we're eighteen years old! We're graduating in six weeks, getting the hell out of this cow town, and then we have our whole lives together. To live on our terms."

He heard her sigh again. "I know, I just want it all and I want it now." He laughed with her before she continued, "Tell me what it'll be like."

Lying back again, Puck tucked his free hand behind his head and proceeded to describe their future lives to her - not without some interjection on her part.

They'd go to college in New York, talking their parents around to letting them move into together their sophomore year. Then they'd work towards their degrees while he worked part-time and she went on auditions.

After graduation, he'd land some entry-level position within a recording company and she'd pay her dues off-off-off Broadway. She'd get her big break and so would he. He'd start socking away money for a ring and she'd work her ass off for her first Tony.

The night she wins it, he'd propose. Within a year, they'd be married. Within five years, two mini-Pucks would enter the world. Rachel would take some time off and do the stay-at-home-mom thing, and when she was ready to go back to the stage, Puck would cut back on his hours and do the work-from-home-dad thing.

And they'd be happy and together and even more in love than they were right now.

Rachel took a shaky breath. "That sounds magnificent."

Puck chuckled a little. "Yeah, it does. I can't wait to live that life with you, Rachel."

"Noah," she whispers. "I don't want to wait for it all to happen. It hurts me so much to know we can't have that _right now_."

"I know, babe," he agrees. "But it'll be worth it. You'll see."

She was quiet for a minute. "Will you… tell it all to me again, Noah?"

So he did.


End file.
